A typical data storage system stores data for one or more external client devices. Conventional data storage systems typically include a storage processor and an array of disk drives electrically attached to the storage processor. The storage processor includes one or more ports, such as fibre channel ports, that allow the client devices to connect to the storage processor and is typically configured to perform load and store operations on the array of disk drives on behalf of the client devices. Conventional data storage systems also allow a management device to manage, monitor, and configure the data storage system according to a system manager's needs. For example, the management device can execute a management device application to remotely manage and monitor a corresponding data storage system across a network.